Private Party
by sasharyder
Summary: Lily assists Slughorn in convincing a few of his associates to help clear some red tape for his new research trials. (WARNING PWP LEMON)


**A/N:** This one is sort of a companion to "Dear Girl", though it can be read on its own, too. It's quick, but packs a fun punch, I think. I've been full of ideas this week, and the more the merrier. =D

 **Warnings:** PWPsmut, student/teacher, gangbang/orgy, manipulation

* * *

Horace Slughorn sits smugly atop one of the plush chairs inside his magically-expanded office, watching the scene before him with satisfied pride, his fat cock out and hard as he slowly strokes.

In the middle of the room, his prize student, Lily Evans, perches naked astride the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, bouncing enthusiastically on the old codger's cock. A second prick—that belonging to the current Master Cursebreaker at Gringott's, Cartus Lee—plows in and out of her plush arse with lubricated ease. In her mouth, she alternates between deepthroating Hector Dagworth-Granger, the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, and Yalos Kent, higher-up at British Brewers Association. Just to the group's right, Arsenius Jigger, Slughorn's former colleague and the current Head of Potions and Potioneering at the Ministry, watches silently, slightly out of breath after recently dropping his own cumload atop the younger girl's ripe and heaving chest, where the splashes still linger.

They've been at it for nearly half-hour now, and the slick wet sounds of slapping bodies and furious fucking mix with the grunts and whimpers of a proper orgy.

It's everything Slughorn had hoped, and more.

The idea for the "private party" had come to him sometime after receiving yet _another_ letter outlining useless government restrictions blocking the start of test trials for his latest research, an irritating and exasperating setback. He'd been working on getting clearance for these trials for months, and the petty and arbitrary governmental and financial regulations were making it near impossible. He'd chosen to take his frustrations out on his favourite student, asking Lily to stay after lessons, where he promptly bent her over his desk and fucked her feverishly and ruthlessly up the arse. But even spending himself inside the brilliant and slutty redhead, watching his cum seeping out of her puckered hole, hadn't entirely curbed his aggravation.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Lily had asked, already on her knees laving at his wilting cock, cleaning it expertly after her thorough arse-fucking.

He'd petted her pretty head and scowled. "Would if there were, dear girl."

Then he'd fucked her mouth too, which made him feel marginally better.

Only later had he realised that his keen little tart may hold the answer, after all.

It was merely a matter of setting the pieces in place. Slughorn prides himself on knowing _everyone_ worth knowing, and he went through his previous grand lists of Slug Club parties to concoct _just_ the right group who would be both useful to his needs _and_ highly intrigued by the… _compensation_ he was offering. Lily, the randy whore, was of course happy to assist, both eager for any cocks she could get _and_ clever enough to know she'd be making some useful contacts of her own.

Slughorn had planned and plotted, and here, finally, were the fruits of his labours.

Five connected men, one convincing slut.

All in all, Slughorn is right pleased.

And he's not alone in that.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!—"

"Mmm, good girl, suck that cock—"

"Fuck her harder, Ross. Plow her till she's raw—"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oooh, fuck me harder! Oh—oh— _ohhh_ —"

"Mighty Merlin, Sluggy, you've hit treasure with this cunt," Arsenius comments, strolling over to view the bacchanal from where Horace sits. As Lily is suddenly flipped on her back, Cartus now rutting beneath her, Undersecretary Ross atop her, the two cocks in her mouth still taking turns as the men are also given the chance to fondle and slap at her large tits, Arsenius hums contently. "Best mouth and tits I've seen in years."

Horace is hard-pressed to disagree, watching that mouth now take a long cock down to the root, and those tempting tits with their puckered pink nipples and cum-coating bobbing with each shaking fuck-stroke. Though, truly, he can't decide a favorite. "Wait until you get inside that quim," he tells Ars. "Clamps you nice and tight. Best shag I've ever had. And she can't get enough."

Arsenius laughs in delight as the aging Undersecretary—as if to prove Horace's point—continues to piston out of the dear girl's hot pussy and she humps back enthusiastically. The balding man grunts and clearly is in a lust-stained thrall. "Fucking hell, this glorious cunt! Tell me that arse feels just as good, Cartus. Slick and tight…"

The cursebreaker grunts in approval. "Better! Perfectly tight everywhere, aren't you, Miss Evans? Can't wait to dump my load in here in and give the pussy a go."

"Oy!" Hector pulls his wet knob out of Lily's mouth. "Leave off, Lee. I've got next go at her pussy."

"No need to fight, gentlemen," Slughorn puts in, watching as Lily buries her mouth over Yalos's cock, humming and rocking happily. "Her pussy can take two at once, I'm sure."

The idea of the double—or likely triple, with another still in her arse—penetration causes each of the men to freeze up in anticipation. They all glance down at their willing slag, watching as she takes a momentary break in blowing Yalos, pausing only long enough to look at Slughorn with a delighted twinkle in her eyes as she murmurs, "Yes, please."

With randy shouts and renewed grunts, the men thrust at her—and in her—with heady vigor.

Perhaps it's the thought of the cock-full student, or the still enthusiastic efforts Lily's mouth is unleashing on him, but Yalos suddenly lets out a choking, hoarse cry. He pulls his spit-soaked prick from the redhead's lips and wanks furiously until, with a broken shout, several streams of ropey cum shoot out to coat the girl's face. She opens her mouth and takes the rest down her throat.

"Yes, that's it." Yalos pumps his cock in shallow strokes. "Beautiful slut. Take that cum, swallow it. Like that, do you?"

Lily nods, licking her lips and smiling temptingly, her tongue swirling around his sensitive head.

The sight seems to cause a chain reaction.

"Fuck it, I'm going too—ready for some thick cum up your pussy?" the Undersecretary rumbles, his bucking growing jerky and frenzied.

"Fill me up," Lily moans, cum still dripping down her face. "I need more! Please dump it in me, sir. Fill me with your juicy spunk!"

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" Cartus shouts beneath her, grabbing hold of one of her large jiggling tits and squeezing tight as he thrusts up into her arse with one last forceful go. His face is pinched and quivering in pained delight. "Oh shit. You perfect slut. Milk my cock. Take it right up your arse."

Lily groans, still bouncing on both cocks. "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

"Oh, hell— _uhh_ —" The Undersecretary twitches and shakes as he spills his load into her waiting quim. He's slow to pull out, staggering away from her, but he takes a moment to stop and appreciate the view, which likely means Lily's pussy is the perfect image of well-used cunt, cum-soaked and glittering. Slughorn has admired it thus numerous times.

"Out of my way, Ross," Hector grumbles, shoving the Undersecretary aside. Hector licks his lips, grabs his cock, and wastes no time shoving it inside Lily for his turn. The girl bucks upward at the sudden penetration, but is quickly enough moaning and humping back. Beneath her, Cartus Lee's cock has limped out of her gaping arsehole, but he remains where he is, breathing heavily and pawing at her tits, the big and doughy mounds waggling with the enthusiastic attentions of Hector's long cock.

Ross and Yalos both watch eagerly.

"Horace," Ross calls, his eyes not leaving the moaning and fucking. "You've some of your blue potion on hand, don't you?"

Yalos, too, nods in anticipation. "Reckon I'll need two or three vials before I've had my fill of this one."

Assisting the point, Lily lets off a particularly throaty moan and chants, "Ohhh, FUCK me! Yes, yes, yes! Please, I need more! More, more, _more_ —"

Slughorn chuckles. Merlin, she's a brilliant slag. He might fancy a little tibble of potion himself. There appear to be a few available spots at the moment, and he's one of the few with a hard enough cock.

Beside Horace, Arsenius seems to have the same idea. He strokes his now half-erect prick quickly. "Best get back in there before all the best holes are taken, eh?"

Horace grabs his arm before he can get too far. "Jigger, before you're— _ehm_ —otherwise occupied." Slughorn lifts his eyebrows. "My grant application…red-tape and funding, you know…such a bother…"

Arsenius grins. "I'll take another look back at the office, shall I? Don't see why I can't give these fine fellows a call and get it all sorted. Tomorrow?"

Slughorn nods, victorious. "Excellent."

Mission completed, he rises too.

Best to grab these fine gents some potion, then join in on the party.


End file.
